1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to an accessory device providing portable personal illumination.
2. Statement of the Problem
A number of inventors have attempted to develop or improve systems for illuminating individuals for the purpose safety, identification or entertainment in darkness or low light conditions. See, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,362 issued May 8, 1990 to Janko et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,843 issued Jul. 7, 1992 to Guritz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,432 issued Apr. 14, 1998 to Okko et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,076 issued Mar. 9, 1999 to Cross; U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,792 issued Aug. 10, 1999 to Camarota; and, U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,385 issued Feb. 27, 2001 to Maki et al.
One of the earliest systems was to use “glow-in-the-dark” materials integrated into clothing or other items of apparel. Although these items produce a glow at night, the phosphorescent material is ineffective during the twilight hours due to high ambient light level. In addition, the glow is not long lasting and such items require frequent and inconvenient “recharging” by exposure to a strong light source.
Other systems employ chemilucent liquids as a light source, but these require bulky compartments to house the liquid and the liquid itself is heavy. In addition, once the chemical reaction is initiated, the usable light output only lasts a few hours and the chemilucent material must be discarded and replenished after each use.
More recent illumination systems employ multiple LEDs arranged in serial strips or embedded directly in articles of attire. However, even with complex dimming, pulsing or other energy conserving circuitry, the use of multiple LEDs creates a relatively large drain on any battery and requires substantially larger batteries and/or their frequent replacement. The mass and volume required to house multiple LEDs, metallic wiring, complex control circuitry makes this method uncomfortable; and the numerous components and connections make the system vulnerable to damage.
Thus, there is a need for a personal illumination system that couples efficiency and economy with light weight, flexibility and durability to create a comfortable, efficient, adaptable and reliable personal illumination system.